Welcome Back, Little Sister
by Rainbow Cookies x
Summary: When Haruhi was 10, her younger sister moved to America. Hinata has returned... and of course the Host Club gets involved! HaruhixOC
1. Finally Home

I took a deep breath, grinning, and knocked on the familiar door. It was spring, definitively not the time I usually visited. The door opened. I froze. My father did as well, but quickly snapped out of it and picked me up. "Oh, my baby! Did you miss me? Is that why you came home? I missed you so much! Your bed is still set up, you can move in right away!" My father cried, spinning me around with stars in his eyes, his long red hair fanning out.

I laughed, my tote bag having fallen to the ground earlier. "Yes, no, I don't know if I'm moving in or not." I said, replying to his earlier ramble. He set me down on the ground.

"Well, come in, come in! Why are you here, it's not Christmas!" I picked up my tote bag grinning.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. Allison's family moved back to Japan. In fact, we're living just down the street." I said, slipping off my converse as I walked in and placing my bag next to them. I looked up to see someone I would recognize anywhere standing in the doorway.

"Haru!" I cried, running up to her and jumping on her, wrapping my legs around her tummy and my arms around her neck. She stumbled backwards in shock, wrapping her arms around me so I didn't fall.

"Hinata?" Haruhi asked in shock. I grinned at her shock.

"At your service, sissy!" I then noticed the 6 guys standing behind Haruhi. I jumped down. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing my dad dancing around and daydreaming. "Who are they?" I asked uncertainly. The blonde one standing in the front rushed forward, leaning down to my –short- level, and pulled a rose out, holding it in front of me.

"We are the Host Club, princess."

* * *

**AN; Woaaah, my first fanfiction! X3 No flames, please! I just kinda threw it out onto Word in about 15 minutes. My inspiration? My cat nuzzling my foot. ^-^ Late disclaimer?**

** Hinata; Meep.  
Me; Hinata -.-  
Hinata; No.  
Haruhi; Emma does not own Ouran Host Club.  
Me; But I wish I did…**


	2. Introductions and Explanations

Chapter Two- Introductions and Explanations

"Cool story." I slowly push the rose away. "Haru," I turn towards her. "Will you actually introduce them as something _other _than a club?" The blond lets out a high pitched wail and scuttles over to a suddenly dark corner, somehow growing mushrooms in them. I raise my eyebrows.

Haruhi sighs. "The moron over there is Tamaki Suoh." She starts. The blonde looks up with puppy-dog eyes at the sound of his name. Haruhi rolls her eyes and continues. "That's Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of the Host Club." She nods towards a guy standing slightly away from the other boys and writing in a notebook. He looks up, glasses flashing, and nods in awknowledgement. I shuffle my feet awkwardly and nod back. He looks back down.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Haru continues. The ginger twins, who looked like cats, in my personal opinion, grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," One began, "You can be our new toy!" The other finished. My eyes widened slightly as I slid a bit closer to Haruhi. Their grins widened slightly.

Haruhi sighs. "Cut it out, you two." She groans.

The remaining little boy hops up. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny, kay?" He says adorably. He's closely followed by a tall, scary looking guy. Hunny climbs up on his shoulders. "This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call _him _Mori!" The little boy grins. "We can have cake later!"

I grin at his enthusiasm. This Hunny kid is fricken adorable! Plus, he has cake. And that's never a bad thing.

I smile a bit shyly. Woah. That's a bit _weird. _"Nice to meet you all…" I shuffle my feet again.

The blonde, Tamaki, reacts before anyone can say anything. He runs over and picks me up, spinning me around. "You're so cute! I didn't know my darling Haruhi had a sister!" He continues to ramble on more things, but only one stands out. "I have another daughter!"

Okay. Please tell me I'm not the only one that would be creeped out by that. "Okay, then… Put me down, NOW!" I end up screaming.

Tamaki whimpers and puts me down, running to the guy with glasses. What was his name? Oh yeah, Kyoya. The creepy one… "Mommy, our new daughter was mean to me!" He whines. Kyoya's glasses flash, and he ignores Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I didn't know you had a sister." At those words, the whole room seemed to freeze.

I glanced around the room in confusion. "What…?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Kyo-chan knows everything about everyone!" Hunny says in confusion. Mori nods.

"So, basically, you might as well have never existed." The twins say in unison.

I roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically, biting back a snippier remark.

Haruhi chooses this time to step in. "Maybe he didn't know because Hinata moved to America when she was 7." She says. I nod in agreement.

"Why did Hina-chan move to America?" Hunny asks. Tamaki nods in agreement quickly. Ah. He must rattle his brain or something. That would explain so much, and I just met him.

"My best friend since I started kindergarten, Allison, was moving back to America with her family. Since she was my only friend, and I've always wanted to travel, I begged my dad to let me go. I'm very pursuisive, you know." I explain.

Haruhi deadpans. "All you had to do was use puppy dog eyes." She mutters. I grin.

"I usually only visited around Christmas, since none of us could really afford to send me to another country that much. But Allison's dad got sent back to Japan for his job, so here we are! We aren't sure if I'm moving back in with Haru and dad, but it's very likely." I take a bow. "And that is my story. If that doesn't explain why no one knew about me… I'm just gonna go with the fact that I like being mysterious. Sounds good enough."

The blonde, oops, I mean Tamaki, has tears streaming down his face. "What's so sad about that?" I ask.

Tamaki whimpers. "What a hard life! It must have been so hard choosing between your family and your best friend! I can just imagine the inner battle you must have had with yourself, spending everyday wondering if you made the right ch-"

"Okay, cool." I interrupt. "Aaanyways, I should probably get going. Allison's family told me to be home soo-" I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. I spin to face Haru. "You can take this one."

Haruhi sighs and walks to the door. She returns a few moments later with a tall and tan boy. I sigh. "Told you I had to go. They sent Mason to get me." I look at the Host Club. "That would be Allison's older brother, Mason. Also known as the really annoying and tall 16 year old that's very obnoxious." I sigh. "I'm coming…"

Mason stares at Haruhi. "No, it's okay… We can stay. Just call my parents…" He says waving his hand at me, his cheeks tinging pink.

Well, crap. Seems Haruhi has an admirer.

* * *

**Well, chapter two is out. That's pretty cool, eh? I'm adding a link to a picture of Hinata on my profile. Just to let you guys know, I was not going to make this a HaruhixOC story originally, but one of my best friends begged me to add him into it… I should really chew him out for peer pressure. Then again, I probably wouldn't have even started this chapter yet if it weren't for his constant nagging. That got VERY annoying. He text me every 5 minutes while I was writing this chapter asking if I was done. D: Whoopsies, I'm rambling. Anyways… DISCLAIMER!**

**Hinata; The answer is still no.**  
**Me; Hinata Fujioka, I will give your job to the creepy guy with glasses if you don't do the disclaimer NOWWW.**  
**Hinata; -Nom Noms On Cookie- Eh.**  
**Me; Kyoya, you should do the disclaimer.**  
**Kyoya; -Glasses Flash- Emma does not own Ouran Host Club in any way shape or form.**  
**Me; If I did, Kyoya would be a pedophile.**


	3. Secrecy and Blackmailing

Chapter Three- Secrecy and Blackmailing

It had been a few weeks, I had moved back in with Haruhi and dad. Dad had put up a bunk bed in Haruhi's room. I quickly claimed the top bunk, not that Haruhi minded. My Haru had also become quite secretive. To be quite honest, I didn't like it.

She would stay out really late, after I went to bed, but before dad got home. If I asked her about, she brushed it off as a trip to the library, a trip to the bookstore…

I was tired of it.

It was now about 12:30 in the morning, and I was lying on the couch waiting for Haruhi to return from her late night trip to the "library."

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door creak open. I lifted my head slightly to see Haruhi and Mason were home. Wait… Mason? I jumped off the couch. "Haruhi? Mason?" I cry looking between them quickly. "Haruhi _and _Mason? Together?"

Haruhi runs over and covers my mouth. "Shh! Tell anyone and I'll _kill _you!" Haruhi exclaims, blushing slightly. Mason stands frozen by the door. After a few moments, Haruhi cautiously removes her hand from my mouth.

"YOU? AND MORE SPECIFICALLY, _MASON_?" I scream. Haruhi sighs in exasperation.

"It's not what you think." Haruhi says. Mason suddenly steps up beside her.

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?" He asks. "Are you ashamed of me, or something?"

Haruhi shakes her head quickly. "No, I-"

I quickly jump into the conversation. "You guys are dating?" What? I had to ask. What if they were just curing cancer or something, and I jumped to conclusions?

Before Haruhi can deny it, Mason nods. "Yes."

I laugh. "Well, the Host Club is going to murder you, Mason. Goodnight." I skip into Haruhi and I's room, climbing onto the top bunk and giggling. The things I could do with this knowledge…

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of an annoying ringtone. Oh boy… I looked down to see my cellphone buzzing. I climb down the ladder as quietly as I can, knowing Haruhi is still sleeping. I pick my cellphone up off the table. An unfamiliar number… Who would be calling me? It was probably a wrong number. I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hina-chan?" A little boy's voice said.

"Hunny-senpai?" I ask in confusion, "How did you get my number?"

"Tama-chan wants the Host Club to go to your house, but Haru-chan's phone is off and so I got your number! Can we come over? I'll bring cake!" He begs. I sigh.

"What time is it?" I sit on the foot of the bottom bunk. Haruhi stirs but doesn't wake up.

There's a scuffle. "10 in the morning." He says sweetly.

Dad will be on his way to work in about half an hour… "Come over at 11." I say.

"Yay! Bye, Hina-chan!" He hangs up.

I put my phone down. "Haruhi, wake up." I say, hitting her leg lightly.

Haruhi sits up a little. "Huh?" She mumbles. I grin.

"Get up. The Host Club will be here in an hour."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hunny and I sit at the table, eating cake and talking. Mori sits next to Hunny.

"So, Hina-chan, are you gonna go to Ouran?" Hunny asks, taking yet another slice of cake. My eyes widen slightly.

"I haven't even thought of that… I think Allison and Mason are… Excuse me." I stand up and walk over to Tamaki,

"Tamaki-senpai, if I got straight A's in America, can I get a scholarship to Ouran?" I ask curiously. He spins around from where he was clearly annoying Haruhi.

"Well, you'd have to take the scholarship test." He says with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get in, you seem pretty smart."

I sigh. Who knows what was on that test. "Could you maybe slip in a good word for me?" I ask. That was the wrong thing to say. It set him off.

"Of course I would!" Tamaki picks me up in a bone-crushing hug. "Daddy would do anything for his daughters!" He keeps going on and on, and I focus on getting enough air to survive.

In the middle of his rant, I notice Haruhi walking over to the door. A few moments later, all is silent.

"Hi, Mason." Haruhi says cheerfully.

* * *

**AN; Agh, I'm sorry for not updating! I really do **_**not **_**like this chapter. I'm sorry, once again. The next chapter will definitively be better! Thank you to all my reviewers, they're part of the reason I kept this story up. I had a lot of bipolar moments where I didn't like this fanfiction and wanted to delete it! So I'm sorry if you hate me because of the complete suckiness of this chapter, but hurr it be! c: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Kyoya-senpaiiiii~! :3  
Kyoya; Em-  
Hinata; I want to do the disclaimer! Emma doesn't own Ouran, because if she did, I would have been with Haruhi the whole time. Then again, maybe I'm not just a fanfiction, maybe I died as a baby, or-  
Me; Shut up.**


End file.
